pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
S
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 4 (S&M). Synopsis Sun and Moon are questioned by Anabel, a member of International Police with her partner, Looker. Anabel unveils some of the names of the Ultra Beasts encountered so far. Just then, a new Ultra Beast appears to attack. Chapter Plot Sun repeats Anabel's words that the duo is part of the International Police. Anabel introduces herself and her assistant, Looker. Anabel explains they are in charge of fighting crime and arresting criminals and their Pokémon across regions. Moon knows about their presence but asks what do they want from them. Anabel wishes to know about the Ultra Beasts and asks Sun and Moon if they have seen those creatures. She admits they knew about the Ultra Beasts, but they were unable to fight them, and now with the Ultra Beasts out, they are causing trouble. It is why she asked the children about them, so they could plan their next move. Moon goes to say something but is halted by Sun, who exclaims they can't trust people that take Pokémon and claim they are doing the right thing. Moon and Anabel pause for a moment, thinking he is talking about Aether Foundation. Sun is terrified that Anabel knows about them, but she apologizes about overhearing their conversation. Instead, she decides to pay him for the information. Sun starts hesitating, as Moon feels the Aether Foundation did something really bad to make him feel nervous. Anabel simply asks for Sun to hear her out, even if he does not trust organizations. She points at the holes in the sky, for they cannot close them. She fears more Ultra Beasts will come out, and the ones already are attacking cities of Alola region. She believes if these attacks continue, Sun's grandfather's island could be destroyed, too. Sun becomes overwhelmed, and turns to Anabel, asking how much would she like to pay for that information. Anabel asks how much does he want. Sun states it is 60,000 dollars, which outrages Looker. Much to Sun's shock, Anabel complies and contacts someone. Sun sees on his Spoink device that he got paid 60,000 dollars, while Moon reminds he has to answer their questions. Sun stutters, so Moon goes to give Anabel information. Moon tells the Ultra Beasts were all unique and they had never seen the Ultra Beasts that appeared in Po Town before, and one of them took Team Skull's leader, Guzma, away. Continuing on, the Ultra Beasts started attacking the place and escaped. Anabel orders Looker to find these Ultra Beasts and report back. Looker uses a jetpack to fly off and find them. Moon mentions Kahili, the golfer, also encountered two of the Ultra Beasts. Moon starts describing the Ultra Beasts, stating the alluring one was a white figure with antennae and wings-like veil. Anabel states its code name is Beauty, and its actual name is Pheromosa. Moon talks about the tall Ultra Beast, whose body was made of green metal, and was floating and shot beams from its arms, which were floating around its body. Anabel understands this is Blaster, whose real name is Celesteela. Moon talks of the giant Ultra Beast, whose body had a giant mouth that ate or drank anything it stood in its path. Anabel fittingly calls it Glutton as its code name and Guzzlord as its true name. Finally, Moon speaks of Lighting, an Ultra Beast with a head of a spiky lightbulb and its limbs looking like wires. Anabel replies that Ultra Beast is not in their archives. Moon states she saw Lighting fighting Tapu Lele on Akala Island, and noting it used Electric-type moves, believes the Ultra Beasts are similar to Pokémon. Finally, Moon speaks of the tentacled Ultra Beast that took Guzma away, who looks translucent and had a shining "hat". Anabel states that one is not in their archives, either. After being finished with the conversation, Moon asks Anabel if the information was worth 60,000 dollars, considering that was a really big price to pay and the payment was made before they even said something. Anabel confirms, but before replying, she sends Mismagius. Sun sends Cent, who goes to use Payday to block Mismagius' Magical Leaf. However, Magical Leaf is redirected, for it hit a strange being. Sun and Moon are shocked to see another Ultra Beast, whom Anabel dubs as Burst, its official name being Blacephalon. As Blacephalon attacks Mismaguis and Cent, Anabel questions Sun and Moon to do something, if they think the price was outrageous. Sun is frustrated, but Anabel simply asks his help in capturing Blacephalon. Sun wonders if she even could do that; regardless, since he was paid, he has Cent attack Blacephalon, whose head flies away. Blacephalon juggles its head before placing it back on the body, making Moon realize the head was not in its place after all. Cent uses Payday, targeting Blacephalon's body. To Sun's sadness, the coins disappear in Blacephalon's explosion. Moon thinks that was Flame Burst, and Anabel confirms that since such moves end up in explosions. Sun is not certain which body part to attack. Anabel points out Blacephalon will block any move it sees, for it is why she has Mismagius sneak attack with Shadow Force. Anabel throws a Poké Ball to catch Blacephalon, who eludes capture. Anabel grits her teeth in frustration. Blacephalon throws its head; Anabel pushes Sun and Moon away, for it is using Mind Blown. The group tries to flee, but the head explodes. Much to their surprise, they see Blacephalon getting hurt, as the move seemingly backfired. After a moment, the trio sees Tapu Bulu, and soon, Professor Burnet and Kukui arrive. Kukui gives Sun the Mirage Berry for Tapu Bulu, while Sun sees the latter has saved them. However, he realizes there is no way Tapu Bulu could've saved them. He knows well the Guardian Deities protect Alola from the threat of the Ultra Beasts. He reminds Gladion's words that a human has caused all this trouble, and it is why the Guardian Deities are angry. Sun feels Tapu Bulu will not accept his berry, from another human, to calm its rage. Moon feels he is right, but it is that reason why they have to offer the berry. She holds Sun's hands with the berry, promising to restore peace in Alola to fight off the danger, and asks for Tapu Bulu's help. After a moment, Tapu Bulu takes their berry and eats it, which pleases the duo. Anabel thinks for a moment, noting they have to capture the Ultra Beasts as soon as possible. She wishes there were special Poké Balls that could capture the Ultra Beasts. She knows a guy that could make the Poké Balls and has heard he was hiding in Alola too. Debuts Pokémon *Blacephalon *Anabel's Mismagius Move *Mind Blown Gallery Category:Sun & Moon volume 4 chapters